


Sleepover

by prairiecrow



Series: Tony's Weekend With The Kids [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A.I. to Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, No Sex, Puppy Piles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves His Bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't every day that a guy who'd never gotten a women pregnant (and never wanted to, thank you very much) got to wake up in bed with all of his kids — and besides, Tony was the kind of guy who never failed to enjoy a really good cuddle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post "The Avengers", while Pepper is out of town. :)

Tony Stark woke up quite suddenly, sprawled flat on his back, feeling immensely rested, tremendously relaxed — and very pleasantly warm. 

And his first thought was: _Wow, since when did I become a twelve-year-old girl at a sleepover?_ Because he wasn't alone in his bed, he was fully dressed in a set of his best silk pajamas — and all of his bedmates were completely clothed as well. 

Dummy had showed up first sometime around midnight, twisting his fingers restlessly together and whining softly about the latest fabrication job that being turned into a human by Loki had interrupted, and Tony had let him sit on the edge of the bed and chatter until at last the yawns had overtaken the complaining, and the teenager had fallen asleep curled up against the edge of Tony's pillow. Then came Butterfingers, to ask Tony what he wanted for breakfast tomorrow. He'd wound up slumped on the other side of the bed, a corner of the blanket pulled over his shoulders. Tony had fallen asleep again watching them both with a silly little smirk, barely rousing when You, who hadn't spoken a word since he'd gained possession of a mouth, crept into the room and crawled into bed with his brothers, who were now snuggled up against Tony's sides with their limp arms draped over his chest and belly. 

But he'd definitely woken up when JARVIS came ghosting in, all of maybe thirty years old and blond and angular, looking for his charges who had gone missing. For a long moment JARVIS had simply folded his arms and looked at the four of them tangled together, the three red-headed bots sound asleep, Tony trying to decide whether to look defiant or abashed or apologetic; then, with a slight shrug, he'd sat down cross-legged on the edge of the bed and laid his hand lightly on Dummy's head, then Butterfingers', then You's. The soft chittering sound each drowsy human!bot had made when he touched them was nothing short of adorable, and JARVIS's smile had been openly fond, his blue eyes full of more than human light.  

Tony had fallen asleep again with JARVIS watching over them all. He didn't remember the "senior" A.I. lying down with them, but obviously he had, since it was now bright morning and all five of them were in a puppy-pile on Tony's bed, arms and legs mixed up together in innocent abandon. Dummy was snoring in Tony's left ear, You's head was heavy on his stomach, Butterfingers was draped across his legs like a lanky dog, and JARVIS had ended up plastered against his right side, embracing him with with a firm arm around his waist and using his shoulder as a pillow.  

For a long span of moments Tony just looked around at his sleeping creations, not even bothering to fight the grin that was way past threatening to turn sappy and well into _Aw God, this is cuter than kitten farts!_ territory. After all, it wasn't every day that a guy who'd never gotten a women pregnant (and never wanted to, thank you very much) got to wake up in bed with all of his kids on a Saturday morning — and besides, Tony was the kind of guy who never failed to enjoy a really good cuddle. 

Still grinning, he started to agitate his arms and legs, issuing a general shake-up while calling out cheerfully: "Up and at 'em, boys! C'mon! Who wants pancakes?" 

THE END


End file.
